


The Calm before The Storm

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: But still I'd like to believe, Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Gen, May or may not have been canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which we see a rare moment of peace of a mother and her child.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Calm before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn via Google Keep.
> 
> (Weird choice, I know XD But I like using it because I don't have the energy to study proper drawing platforms yet. Layers and brushes and blending modes boggle me hehe 😅)

Warmth cradling warmth;

Light wrapped around light. 


End file.
